roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
}} The M9 '''is an Italian Pistol. The M9 is unlocked by default. '''History The Beretta M9 is a 9×19mm Parabellum pistol adopted by the United States Armed Forces in 1985. It is a military specification Beretta 92FS, a derivative of the original Beretta 92. The M9 replaced the M1911A1 as the primary sidearm of the U.S. military, beating many other contenders, and only narrowly defeating the SIG P226 for cost reasons.1 During the course of the XM9 trials, it was exposed to extreme temperatures, doused in salt water and dropped into concrete many times for testing.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta Wikipedia - Berettahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_M9 Wikipedia - Beretta M9 It officially entered service in 1990.2 Some other models have been adopted to a lesser extent, namely the M11 pistol, and other models remain in use in certain niches. "The CZ-75, P226, G17 and the Beretta 92 were dubbed "Wonder Nines", with a pint of sarcasm from those who preferred the more proven revolvers, but eventually the advantage of these new pistols started to erode any resistance". - XboxAhoy. On January 19, 2017, the Sig Sauer P320MHS was selected to replace the M9 as the standard issue sidearm in the United States Army. It will be designated as the M17. In-Game General Information The M9 is along with the Glock 17, is a starter pistol available to all classes. It is an all-rounder pistol, sporting a good capacity size for a pistol and average statistics overall. Although not matching the volume of fire of the Glock 18, is respectable considering its semi-automatic nature and its damage. Although its stopping power is outclassed by the MP412 REX or Desert Eagle .44, it still has relatively good damage, possessing a 3SK in CQC, and only needing a 5SK at long ranges. Considering the nature of a pistol, the M9 boasts good performance all round, however, it suffers from any lack of speciality in its statistics. An interesting note, the M9 is one of two pistols, the other being the M93R, able to attach the VCOG 6x Scope. However, because of the M9's weak damage output and short effective range, the VCOG has questionable usefulness on the M9. Usage & Tactics The M9 is commonly compared to the G17 because of their almost identical statistics and since they are both available by default. The main difference between the two is the maximum damage values and magazine size. The M9 dealing 35 damage up close compared to the G17's 34 damage, leaving the M9 with a slightly further 3HK range than the G17, since both have the same damage drop-off distance. However, the G17 has a slightly higher magazine capacity, sporting 17+1 capacity than the M9's 15+1 capacity. It also has more manageable recoil, although the difference is mild at the most, barely making any sort of distinction, considering the semi-automatic nature of both pistols and both having lower recoil. However, having more rounds at the players' disposable means the G17 is a more forgiving weapon to shoot, particularly in CQC. The M9 used to have slightly higher damage at range, a value of 20 versus the G17's value of 19. This made the M9 a 5HK whereas the G17 was a 6HK at longer ranges. The G17 was then buffed to 20 minimum damage, making them both 3HK up close and 5HK at range. Conclusion Overall, the M9 is a durable and reliable sidearm, sporting good statistics across the board. Its high damage means its good for finishing off injured opponents, even at longer ranges and at a close range, is able to tackle an enemy at full health. However, the M9 has no particular speciality, being a jack-of-all-trades, master or none. It doesn't excel at a given distance or situation, compared to other pistols on offer. However, the M9 still remains a versatile option for both newer players and experienced ones. It gets the job done. Pros & Cons Pros: * Quick reload. * Very high Rate of Fire (RoF) capabilities. * Iron sights are optimal for the range that it works best on: short to medium. * Extremely good muzzle velocity for a pistol. * Can attach the VCOG scope. * Very mild recoil. Cons: * TTK is mediocre compared to other sidearms unlocked at higher ranks. * Without the surpressor, the M9 is very loud. Enemy players can trace sounds of the M9 and easily avoid shots from an M9. 'Trivia' *The M9 was originally the only pistol unlocked by default. After the July 4th, 2017 update, the G17 is also unlocked by default. The M93R was also unlocked by default during the July 4th, 2017 update, but was reverted most likely for balancing purposes. *The M9's hammer is shown to be constantly de-cocked, giving the impression that it is a DAO (double action only) gun. This is inaccurate for the M9. *The M9 was the first secondary weapon to which the VCOG scope could be attached. References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Pistols